My Hero
by othhsmfan
Summary: Troy and Sharpay have never been friends....untill he learns a surprising secret about her life and tries to everything he can to save her. Meanwhile his younger sister Brooke is being abused by west high's bball captain, will troy be able to save them?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **** Hey, I'm back writing ****hsm**** stories****. I guess my Hannah Montana/gossip girl crossover is on hiatus but I'll try working on it while I'm writing this one as it only has one chapter****. I've had this idea for a while though so I'm happy to finally be writing it. Please read and ****review ****. Thanks. Oh and I don't own any high school musical characters****(although I wish I did**

**Chapter 1- The secret**

**No one really knew why ****Sharpay**** Evans hated Troy Bolton so much except for Ryan Evans and Chad ****Danforth****. The truth was that when they were both at a party Troy raped ****Sharpay****..not**** that he wanted to or anything but he was basically forced and dared to do it. It broke ****Sharpay's**** heart because she really liked Troy before that, but now she ignored him all the time and could hardly look at him.**

**They were in English class when Troy decided to finally talk to ****Sharpay**** and get her to listen to him.**

"Hey Sharpay, look can we talk"?

**She just continued writing and pretended as if she didn't hear him.**

"Sharpay! Look, you're being ridiculous how long can you keep this up"?

"Oh..I'm being ridiculous?" **She slapped him.**"Troy, don't you get it? What you did still hurts".

"I know, and I'm really sorry".

"Forget it, you should have just not done it in the first place".

"Looks like you'll never forget me no matter what I do", **Troy sighed walking away back to where his friends were.**

**After basketball practice Troy and Chad were walking home, when Chad brought up the topic of ****Sharpay**

"Dude, I saw you talking to Sharpay during English. I guess she didn't forgive you..I saw that slap".

"Yeah, I guess she has a hard time forgiving someone. Whatever, I'll figure something out. I mean I do still like her…that's why I haven't been really close with Gabriella lately".

"Yeah well we know Sharpay..but yeah I think eventually she'll come to her senses. Anyway, I have to go but see you tomorrow. Have fun on your date with Gabriella tonight".

"Alright, bye".

**Hours later, it was eleven at night and Troy was coming home from his date. He felt bad because he could tell that Gabriella really loved him but he has like ****Sharpay**** ever since he remembered and was only with ****Gabriella because she was his good friend and he knew that she really liked him. He was about to open his front door when he saw ****Sharpay****she's his next door neighbor) asleep on her porch swing with only a blanket and it was freezing outside.**

**Troy carried ****Sharpay**** into a spare bedroom in his house and left her there for a night. In the morning he heard a loud scream.**

"Sharpay,**he**** said entering her room, **what's wrong"?

"What am I doing in _your_ house Bolton"?

**"**I found you asleep on your porch..wow you sure are thankful".

"Listen, I know you're trying to be nice but you should have just left me. I have to get home".

"Wait, mind telling me why you were asleep outside in the first place"?

"It's none of your freaking business! Just leave me alone"!

"Shar.. come on I want to help".

"I---I can't tell you why,"** she began to cry.**

"You can trust me, I'll never hurt you again I promise", **he sat down next to her rubbing her back.**

"My dad, he hurts me a lot Troy".**Sharpay**** leaned into Troy's chest and sobbed.**

"Oh my god.. I'm so sorry. I know you don't want to talk about it, but did he make you sleep outside last night"?

**She nodded her head.**

"It was my punishment for not coming home on time.. it's awful".

"I know, but why don't you stay here for a couple of days, this is an extra room anyway".

"Thanks Troy, you're so nice and I feel awful for being such a bitch. The truth is I have forgiven you a long time ago, I just took my anger out for my dad on you".

"It's ok, I'm happy you finally forgive me but your dad is much more serious. Don't worry, I'll protect you".

"What if Gabriella finds out"?

"I don't care, I only ever really loved you".

**With that she turned and kissed him**

**To be continued….**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews! I really want to get into updating now so I'll reply to them later but I'm happy that some reviewers who read my previous ****hsm**** story reviewed this one too****. Oh and the by the way, if you guys haven't go seen the ****hsm**** play that's on tour now it's awesome! It's pretty ****original(****not exactly like the movie). By the way, the character that will be introduced in this story Brooke Bolton is Troy's younger ****sister(****sophomore) and I used her in my very first story that I wrote on here****. She looks like ****Miley**** Cyrus. So that will probably be the only made-up character in this whole story.**

**Chapter 2**

**Troy's sister Brooke was sitting in the kitchen finishing up her homework before she had to go to school when she saw her brother walking down the stairs.**

"Oh hey Troy…Sharpay's here", **after thinking about what she had just said she almost spit out the milk she had in her mouth.**

"I thought you and Sharpay hated each other"?

"We did, but last night that changed. Where is she"?

"Umm I think she went to the bathroom or something, but just wait here".

"You like her, don't you"?** Brooke asked, smiling at her brother.**

"Yeah I do, I've actually liked her ever since I could remember.".

"Aww that's sweet, I'm happy for you. Ughh I'm never going to finish this homework"!

"Why didn't you do it last night"?

"Because _your_ best friend who just _happens_ to be my boyfriend kept me on the phone for like 2 hours and then I went on a date with him so now I'm stuck studying and finishing my homework".

"Remind me to kick his ass if you fail," **Troy laughed.**

"Oh sure, will do. Hey, look Sharpay's here".

"Hey Troy, hey Brooke". **Sharpay**** walked over to Troy and kissed him.**

"Hey, um I'm going to leave you guys but I'm going to go see you later in school, bye".

"Troy, I think I have to go home..I have to get all of my school stuff anyway".

"But what about your dad?"

"I'll be fine, don't worry. I'll see you in English and history. Bye".

**Sharpay**** went home, hoping not to run into her dad but with her luck she did.**

"Oh hey dad.."

"SHARPAY! Where the hell were you? Jack called telling me you were at Troy's house"!

"Yes, I was at Troy's god it's none of your business"?

"Yes it is, you hate him and so do I! **He said, pushing her into a wall.**

"Well, I don't anymore, we're actually together now".

"How dare you? You stupid little bitch"!

**He slapped her and slammed her into a wall again and she never ended up coming to school that day.**

**A/N: sorry, it was kind of short so I'll try to make the next chapter a little longer!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Updating time ****yay****! I'm going to respond to my most recent reviews before though…**** Disclaimer: I am using lyrics to the song stick with you by the pussycat dolls and I don't own them!**

**Marri****- Yep, don't worry she'll be ok! By the way, thanks for that quote****omg**** it's from one tree hill my most favorite show And it's by Brooke who's my favorite girl character**

**Karmina****- Thanks! I hope you enjoy my update.**

**Hmjesseluvva19****- ****Muchas**** gracias! But sorry I don't really pay attention to grammar when I'm really into what I'm doing so don't get mad if I forget**

**CreeksidelovesZashley****- Thank**** you very much****. Hope you'll like the update.**

**Clotisy****- I know, her life ****kinda**** sucks now**

**Evane21****- Sorry**** that's in ****kinda**** confusing but glad you like it so far!**

**Chapter 3**

**Troy had spent all of the school day searching for ****Sharpay**** and still hasn't found her so he decided to call on her phone once more.**

**Sharpay's**** dad had her ****cellphone**** though, and smiled ****evily**** when he saw that Troy was calling and picked up.**

"Hello"?

"Hey, Shar! Why haven't you gone to school today"?

"Hello Troy, this isn't Sharpay. It isn't Sharpay..it's her father. Please stay the hell away from my daughter because trust me you don't want to know the consequences".

"Wait what? First of all, where's Sharpay? And I'm sorry but you can't tell me what to do especially if I love your daughter".

"Too bad then", **her dad said laughing and hung up.**

**………………………………………………………………………………………….**

**Sharpay**** was in her room asleep and finally woke up to find her ****cellphone**** missing and she couldn't open the door to her room so she managed to sneak out of the window and rushed off to school in time for the auditions after school……..**

**Brooke stayed in school for the musical auditions and went into the bathroom to re-apply her make-up. ****All of a sudden she heard someone crying and opened the door to the un-locked stall.**

"Sharpay? What's wrong"?

"Nothing… I just feel really sick".

"Come on, you call tell me I am your boyfriend's sister and I would call myself pretty reliable".

"Ok, I trust you….my dad abuses me and kept me home from school today so I had to sneak out and now I'm afraid what will happen when I come back".

"Oh wow, I'm so sorry to hear that! Don't worry, Troy will help you though and I will too. You can stay at our house as long as you want to". **She said, giving her a hug.**

"Thanks, so um what are you still doing here after school"?

"I signed up for the musical auditions", **Brooke smiled.**

"That's perfect, Troy told me you're an amazing singer! I'm sure you would get one of the main leads…. well after me of course", **she said laughing.**

"Thanks, I'm nervous but I'll still go through with it.

**At the audition……**

**People were coming in and Troy saw ****Sharpay**** walk in with his sister and ran over to her, giving ****Sharpay**** a hug.**

"Hey, are you alright? I missed you so much and was so worried".

"Yeah thanks, I'm fine".

"Your dad"…

"What"?

"He picked up the phone when I tried calling you and seemed pretty mad at me".

"Yeah, well he's crazy. Now come on the auditions are beginning and your sister is first"!

**Troy and ****Sharpay**** sat down and held hands, waiting for Brooke to begin singing.**

"I don't want to go another day So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind Seems like everybody's breaking up Throwing their love away I know I got a good thing right here That's why I say (Hey)

Nobody going to love me better I must stick wit u forever Nobody gonna to take me higher I must stick wit u You know how to appreciate me I must stick wit u my baby Nobody ever made me feel this way I must stick wit u".

**After finishing the part of ****stickwithyou**** that she chose, Brooke got off the stage and was amazed at the loud applause.**

"Brooke, you were sooo good"! I guess Troy was right".

"Thanks, but I'm sure you will be great".

"Thanks, oh it's my audition now. I'll see you guys later".

**After Troy and ****Sharpay**** had both auditioned, the three of them went over to the Bolton house and stayed most of the night talking since the next day was Saturday…**

** A/N: Sorry I couldn't think of a better way to end the chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**** Hey, I'm finally ****back**** with an update! I decided to add more to my description of the story as and extra storyline, so I hope you like it**

**Now onto the update…….**

**Chapter 4**

**It was the end of basketball practice after school, and Brooke and Troy were getting ready to go home.**

"Hey, there's my favorite cheerleader".

"Hi Troy", **Brooke smiled.** "Are you going to that big party tonight"?

"Yes I am..but you aren't"?

"But.. come on I'm old enough! Stop being so overprotective".

"Brooke, you don't know the people at those parties the way I do. Besides, dad said you can't go".

"Who cares? He's going out of town tonight for the weekend anyway."

"Ok…you can go, just no drinking. No flirting with guys either, you're going with Chad anyway so there's no reason for you doing that".

"Don't worry, I'll be safe. I'm not stupid".

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Sharpay**** was at the Bolton house after school, waiting for Troy and Brooke to finally come home when she heard the door open and smiled.**

"Hey guys, how was practice"?

"It was good, but I missed you Shar", **Troy kissed her.**

"Awww I missed you too! So what do you want to do tonight"?

"Oh, I was actually planning on going to this party..but I realize that I'd rather spend the night with just you".

"That's sweet, and I kind of need to spend the night with you anyway because my dad got a little crazy again and well..he hit me".

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Don't worry, you'll be safe here and just forget about tonight ok"?, **he asked kissing her forehead.**

"That will be easy to do with you around", **she smiled and hugged him.**

**Brooke was already in Chad's car going to the party when her phone rang.**

"Troy! Hi, are you coming"?

"No, sorry sis but I can't come. I have a date with Sharpay".

"Cool, have fun I guess it will just be me and Chad then."

"Love you, bye".

"Love you too Brooke..and hey be careful".

"I will".

"So he's not coming"?

"Nope, he's not Chad it's just you and me".

"Great, but hey listen remember don't stay away from me"

"Oh..not you too"!

"Look, the guys really are jerks".

"Whatever…."** Brooke mumbled as they got out of the car and went into the house.**

**Everything was going smoothly until Chad went to get them drinks****. The captain of West High's basketball team Justin went over to her.**

**"**Hey, what are you doing by yourself"?

"Oh, I'm not…my boyfriend just left for a second".

"Well, why don't you come with me then"?

"Um….I promised I would stay with him".

"To who? Your brother? Look, I know your Troy's sister but do you have to listen to him all of the time"?

"I guess you're right…fine, let's go".

**Justin and Brooke went upstairs into a room that wasn't taken and sat down on the bed, Brooke being completely unsure of what was going to happen.**

"So…what are we doing here"?

**Suddenly, Justin began to make-out with Brooke ****and she didn't know what to do. He took off his shirt and was about to take hers off when she pushed him away.**

"What the hell is your problem"?

"My problem? Why did you push me away, slut"?

**Brooke quickly opened the door and ran out the door and ran as fast as she could home, not waiting for Chad. Tears poured down her checks as she got into bed and cried ****herself**** to sleep.**

**A/N: ****awwww****…..that's sad**

**Next update coming soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:****Time for my update again! Oh and just to let you know, Brooke and Troy's ****siblingship****haha**** not a word but oh well) will be based on jenny's and ****dan's**** from gossip girl and ****justin's**** personality is like chuck's from gossip girl(except he's way hotter ****lol**** I ****hateeee**** chuck)! Sorry if you don't watch gossip girl you might be confused but oh well, sorry**

**Anyway****..here's**** the chapter!**

**Troy woke up early in the morning and quietly not waking ****Sharpay**** up, walked over to Brooke's room to see what happened. He opened the door and sat on her bed.**

"Hey", **he said quietly and waited for her to respond.**

**"**Hey,"** Brooke replied weakly as she sat up and hugged Troy.**

"I heard you crying last night, did anything happen that you want to talk about"?

**Brooke shook her head meaning yes, and began to cry.**

"Brooke, I'm your older brother..come on don't be afraid to tell me what happened"?

"I can't Troy,because then you would hate me and call me….a slut".

"I would never call you that, you're my sister! I love you too much to call you that".

"Now come on…"

"Ok, so the party last night…..Justin Smith almost raped me, Troy and now I don't know what to do"!

"What??!! I'm going to fucking kill him, he has no right touching you or even speaking to you! If he hates me, he should hurt me not you".

"Look, thanks for being protective but I can handle this myself".

"No Brooke, you can't you're sixteen and don't know what Justin has done before".

"Just stay home from school today, dad won't find out because he isn't back yet, so you'll have the whole house to yourself. I'm going to go to school soon, but I'll just make you some hot chocolate and make sure you're ok one last time".

"Thanks Troy, I love you"!

"I love you too Brooke", he closed the door and went downstairs.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

**Meanwhile, ****Sharpay**** had woken up in Troy's room and was getting ready to go to school when she ****receieved**** a new text-message on her phone:**

_Look bitch,_

_If you don't come home right this instant…_

_I'll kill both you and Bolton._

_Got it?_

_Now get here now!!!_

**Sharpay**** quickly grabbed her stuff and sneaked out of Troy's house, without him noticing.**** She knew he would be mad that she left, especially to her house but she didn't want him hurt so she did what her father said.**

**A/N: that's the end, sorry I wanted to focus it more on ****brooke**** and troy but I'll make a longer chapter next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:****Hey, sorry for not updating for a while but this chapter will be pretty long**** Oh, and too make it less confusing I'm going to be dividing the chapters into two parts one about ****brooke's**** problem's and one about ****sharpay's**** to make it less ****smushed**** together**

**Chapter 6**

**Sharpay**** entered her house trying again not to run into her house, but he ****was**** standing right at the door and looked ****evily**** at her with a heavy metal stick in his hands.**

"Hey dad…."

"Don't you hey me, where the hell were you?"

"At Troy's, I really don't see what your problem is? What the fuck was that whole text thing"?

**He hit her hard with the stick and shoved her hard into the nearest wall, making her fall and kicked her a few times.**

"My problem is that I don't want my daughter being a slut, first you go out with that justin guy and do all sorts of crazy thing, and then you fall in love with Troy which is really stupid of you because you freaking raped you last year"!

"I know, but people change…..like you. Except you changed for the worse", **she said this last part under her breath.**

**She quickly grabbed her stuff and ran out the door for school before her dad could do anything else to harm her.**

**Once she got to school, ****Sharpay**** ran into Gabriella.**

"Hey Gabs! I haven't talked to you in forever..sorry about you and Troy by the way".

"I know, I miss you we never talk anymore! Oh it's fine, I'm with Ryan now anyway".

"Aww that's cute, he'll be coming home for December breask".**ooc****: he goes to boarding school in New York).**

"Have you seen Troy, by the way"?

"Um yeah, I think he was going to the library".

"Thanks Gabs, I'll see you later".

"Bye Shar".

**Sharpay**** ran to the library and found Troy sitting at a nearby table. She dropped her backpack on the nearest chair at the table and sat down next to him.**

**Troy turned and saw ****Sharpay**

"Hey, what happened? You left this morning without saying bye".

"I know, sorry. My dad sent me a really threatening text having to do with the both of us so I had to go".** She began to cry and you could see the bruises on her arms.**

**Troy hugged her and rubbed her back. **"Shar, your arms…. I really need to speak with your father".

"I love you for wanting to do that, but you can't. He hates you as it is and trust me it wouldn't help. He would just hurt me more and go after you to and I couldn't have that."

"I have to, you're my girlfriend and I care about you. Just stay at my house longer and I'll sort things out. Well at least I'll try to, I promise".

"Thanks, I love you Troy", **kissed him.**

"I love you too".

………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Brooke had stayed home like Troy told her to and was beginning to wonder where he was when he didn't show up at home after basketball practice.**

**Troy didn't mention it to Brooke, but after school he went over to West High to talk to Justin. He found him standing at locker and walked over.**

"Well well, what's Troy Bolton doing at my school"?

"I think you know why, so don't even try to act stupid".

"Oh you're about Br…. I mean I don't know who or what you're talking about".

"My sister Brooke, you ass"!

"Oh right, her. Yeah, so"?

"How dare you touch her, or even speak to her? If you ever come near her or hurt her again I swear I'll beat you up".

"Really? Well did you know that she actually wanted to have sex with me"?

"Stop making that up, she said you almost raped her".

"Believe who you want…but I actually like your younger sister a lot, so I think it will be hard for me to leave her alone".

"I understand you hate and want to hurt me, but why do you want to hurt Brooke"?

"I told you, I like her. I have to go, so get out of my way".

**He left Troy standing there and Troy began to walk home.**

**Meanwhile Brooke got a text from Justin.**

_Hey, don't listen to what your brother says._

_Meet me at my house in half an hour__..you__ know where it is._

**Brooke knew that she shouldn't, but she couldn't help but wonder what he wanted so she ****changed quickly**** left before Troy got home.**

**A/N: the end of chapter 6! Uh-oh****..what**** does Justin want? Keep reading to find out**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I don't want to really do an introduction because I kept putting off updating this, so here's the new chapter. Hope you like it**

**Chapter 7**

**Brooke had somehow known where Justin lives. Not that she was a stalker or anything. It's just that everyone knew where all of the popular kids lived. She entered his room not knowing what she was even doing there.**

"Hey Justin, look what do you want? I have to be home in half an hour before Troy comes home and kills me for being here".

"I don't think you're going anywhere Brooke"….** He got up and locked his door.**

"Look, I like you. I already told Troy that, but I know he doesn't want to accept it. That's why we have to keep our little relationship a secret".

"What relationship? Chad's my boyfriend and I can't cheat on him…especially not with you".** With that, Brooke was about to get up off his bed but Justin grabbed her and ****threw her back on, kissing her.**

"Get the hell off me!", **Brooke slapped him and sat up.**

"Remember, you tell Troy about having anything to with him and I'll kill him."

"Ok you freak what the hell is wrong with you?! Just let me go".

"Fine, but I'll see you next week".

**Troy just got home and found ****Sharpay**** lying on the couch watching TV.**

**"**Hey", **he walked over to her and lay down next to ****Sharpay**** on the couch.**

"Hey Troy", **Sharpay**** rolled over on her side so she was in Troy's arms.**

"Have you seen Brooke? I know that she didn't go to school, and she didn't leave a note or anything."

"Umm..no, I came half an hour ago and she wasn't here".

"That's weird, she usually tells me where she's going".

"Don't worry Troy, she'll be home soon."

**Another half an hour had gone by before Brooke came home. She**** got the attention of Troy and ****Sharpay**** when she walked into the living room, but without saying a word to either of them ran up to her room. Troy went up after her, really angry.**

"Brooke?!! What the hell? Where were you? You know you shouldn't have left without saying anything".

"What the fuck do you want? God, you don't have to be so mad".

"Hey, don't want to me like that, I'm your older brother! So, where were you"?

"None of your business"!

"Brooke.."

"Troy, just leave please I don't want to talk to you or Sharpay right now…bye"

**Troy slammed the door to her room loudly and went back downstairs, hoping that Brooke would come to her senses and tell him what happened soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N****: OMG, I'm ****sooo**** sorry for not updating for a while, I guess this story was on hiatus. I've been lazy updating, but now I have vacation so I'm free to do it****. By the way, any ****Mitchel****Musso**** fans? I met him this past Friday and he was so nice, I got his autograph and a ****pic**** with him now I'm obsessed and still really ****starstruck****he's hotter in person, ****lol****). Anyway…chapter 8**

**Chapter 8**

**Brooke still wasn't talking to Troy after their little fight and was organizing her locker when she felt someone's arms around her waist and turned around.**

"Oh hey Chad, what's up"?

"Nothing too much, just missing my girlfriend. You"?

"Aww thanks, I miss you too. Nothing much, just tired but that's nothing new".

"Yeah well that's why school exists to make us lose sleep and stay up all night doing homework".

"I definetly agree. Hey, isn't it lunch now? Come on," **she takes his hand and leads him into the cafeteria.**

**Once they get in there, Chad realizes that Brooke doesn't sit down at their usual table where everyone ****is,**** instead she moves two tables down so he follows her.**

"Uh Brooke, is there something I should know about"?

"No, what makes you say that"?

"Well, we always sit with Troy, Sharpay and the rest of our friends"..

"I know, but I want to have some alone time with you".

**Meanwhile, Troy and ****Sharpay**** were staring at them and wondering why Brooke missed their table.**

"You know, I can't see why she just won't tell me what's wrong."

"Me neither, I mean you are her brother and I don't feel so good".

"Why, what's wrong? Maybe you should eat something".

"I—I can't".

"Why not"?

"It's my dad…he doesn't allow me to eat anything other then fruits or vegetables, so I'm basically stuck with that. He weighs me every day, so if he found out I ate something extra he would kill me".

"But Shar, he's not here. That whole weighing thing is ridiculous. You know what, I'm going to have a talk with your dad after school".

"No, please don't. You're overreacting, it's fine! Just worry about Brooke, ok"?

"No, I'll worry about both of you".

"But I am going to go over and talk to Brooke, so I'll be right back".

**Troy walked over to their table and sat on the chair across from Brooke. Brooke kept talking to Chad as if he wasn't there.**

"Brooke, I'm right here"!

"Oh sorry…what do you want"?

"To talk, so what happened yesterday with Justin"?

"Justin? Brooke, you're hanging out with Justin"?** Chad asked, getting angry.**

"Yes…I mean only because he.."

"He what, Brooke"?

"Never mind".

"Tell us!"

"No, leave me alone"

**She ran off crying into the bathroom and ****Sharpay**** followed her.**

"Brooke, if you don't want to talk to your boyfriend or your brother please talk to me. Come on we're like best friends. What did Justin do"?

"Mind your own freaking business Sharpay, this is between me and Justin only".

"You don't have to be such a bitch".

"I learn from the best", **Brooke said looking at ****Sharpay****, obviously meaning her.**

"You know what….fine! But we will talk eventually, and you got one of the main parts in the musical. Not that you even care".**Sharpay**** threw it into Brooke's hands and stormed out of the bathroom. Brooke was about to go back into the cafeteria, when she got a text from Justin:**

_Meet me at my house today after school._

_Don't even think about not showing up._

_Or else….._

**She stared at the screen for a couple of minutes, before wiping away her final tears and heading back to lunch.**

**………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..**

**After school, Troy dropped ****Sharpay**** at his house and went to speak to her father, no matter how she pleaded with him to just give it a rest. **

"Mr. Evans, can we talk"?

"Troy Bolton, what are you doing in my house? Get the hell out"!

"Not until you stop hurting your daughter".

"Oh, and who are you to tell me what to do"?

"Her boyfriend, and if you don't stop I'll call the cops"

"Oh really? And if you don't stop going out with her and trying to defend her I might have to do something".

"And what's that"?

**Mr. Evans took out a gun from behind his back and pointed it at Troy….**

**To be continued!**

**Happy holidays everyone**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**** Happy New ****year****Whohooo**** '08!! I think I'm going to finish this soon and start a one tree hill Hannah Montana style story as my Hannah Montana/gossip girl story wasn't getting a lot of reviews so I deleted it**

**Chapter 9**

**As Troy was standing there speechless thinking about what to do or possibly ****say,**** when the door opened and ****Sharpay**** walked in.**

"Troy? Hey, what are you doing here"/

"I---Uh"….

"He was here to see you Sharpay, but now he's about to leave because we have to talk", **her father said.**

**"**Yeah, I'm gonna go Shar but I'll call you later, ok" **he knew that he shouldn't leave her alone with her dad, but maybe for once he wouldn't hurt her.**

"Ok, see you later".

**After Troy left, ****Sharpay**** looked at her dad afraid that he would hit her but surprisingly he didn't.**

"Sharpay, there's someone here to see you".

"Really? Who?"

"Me", **Justin said coming down the stairs**

**"**Justin"!**Sharpay**** screamed running over to him and giving him a big hug, but quickly pulling away.**

"What the hell do you want"?

"To talk, Shar..I think I still like you".

"Well sucks for you because I'm with Troy now and you're an ass to his sister"

"Come on, just let me talk. Please? Let's go up to your room".

"Fine", **she said giving in. She took his hand and led him up her room, closing her door and sitting down on her bed next to him.**

"Ok, so talk. Why are you such a jerk and why do you want me back? You hurt me Justin, I still have the bruises you gave me and I remember everything awful thing you did to me".

"I know, I'm sorry. I guess I was different then, but I changed now."

"Does changing to you mean hurting poor sixteen year olds who haven't done anything to you"?

"I was just doing that to get back at Troy, but don't worry I promise I'll stop if…"

"If what, Justin"?

"You break up with Troy and start being my girlfriend again", **he said smiling at her.**

"Yeah right, like that will ever happen"!

"Come on, at least your dad doesn't hate me and didn't threaten to shoot me".

"What??!! My dad threatened to shoot Troy? Justin…I don't know about this"

"Come on, or I'm just going to keep hurting Brooke even more and I know she's like your sister".

"Fine, I'll do it. Give me my phone".

**Justin passed ****Sharpay**** her pink razor and smiled ****evily**** while ****Sharpay**** was dialing Troy's number.**

"Troy? Hey, it's me. Listen, we have to break up".

"What, why? What's wrong, is it your dad"?

"No Troy, it's Justin", **she said crying.**

"I think I still have feelings for him and he came over to talk".

"Are you serious? No, that's not possible what did he tell you he would do if you didn't break up with me"?

"Nothing…I'm sorry", **she hung up the phone and cried.**

"Hey, it's ok at least now you have me", **Justin said putting his arm around her shoulders.**

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

**Brooke was sitting on her bed in her Wildcats cheerleading sweatshirt and sweatpants, hoping to cover up Justin's bruises and eating a pint of Ben and Jerry's ice-cream when Troy came in.**

"Hey, can we talk"?

"Sure".

"Look, I don't know what's been going on with you lately but it has to stop. I miss my little sister".

**Troy sat down next to her and Brooke broke down crying.**

"I… I'm sorry Troy, I've missed you too it's just that Justin"…..

"What did he do Brooke"?, **he asked rubbing her back**

"He hurt me, but made me promise not to tell you or he would kill you".

"Brooke, come on he would never kill me. But are you ok"?

"I'm better, but look",**she**** rolled up the sleeves of her sweatshirt to reveal tons of bruises on her arms.**

"I'm so sorry, I wish there was something I could do. Wait, Sharpay"…

"What about her?"

"She's back with Justin"! "Oh no, that's not good"

"Troy, come on we have to go over there and stop him"

"Yeah, let's go"

**He took her hand and together they ran next door to ****Sharpay's**** house.**

**To be continued….**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: OMG I am ****soo**** sorry for not updating for a while! I kept thinking about doing an update but I never did, so here it is. Hope you guys like it and I'm going to try to end it soon.**

**Chapter 10**

**Brooke and Troy had gotten back from ****Sharpay's****house,**** and convinced ****Sharpay**** to break up with Justin…again. She was supposed to come over tonight when their friends were over, but it was 8:00 and she still hadn't arrived. Troy, Brooke, Chad, Jason and Zeke were all staring at the clock waiting for ****Sharpay**** to arrive.**

"Troy, don't worry she'll be here", **Brooke said reassuringly holding his hand.**

"Yeah, but she said she said she would be here by now.."

"Fine, I'll go call her. Why don't you guys just go downstairs and I'll call her from my room and tell you what she says"?

"Ok, come on guys. Just make sure that Sharpay didn't change her mind Brooke".

"I will, come on I'm good at convincing people", **Brooke said laughing going into her room to call ****Sharpay**

**Troy, Chad and Zeke went downstairs to wait for Brooke's response while Jason said that he was going to the bathroom when really he came into Brooke's room and closed the door.**

"Hey Jason..aren't you supposed to be downstairs with the guys"?

**He didn't say anything, just walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.**

"First of all, what the hell are you doing? Second of all, I'm trying to make an important phone call. So why don't you go back down, I'll come soon".

"I don't want to do that, Brooke"

"Why not"?

"Because well, I like you…a lot".

"Well sorry, but I don't like you in that sense. Anyways, I have a boyfriend who's also one of your best friends. Besides, what about Kelsi"?

"I broke up with her, now come you seriously don't like Chad more than me do you"?

"Yes, I do. Now can you please leave, you're making me feel really uncomfortable".

**Instead of leaving, Jason walked back over to Brooke's door and locked it.**

"I'm not leaving, Brooke"….

**Before she knew what was happening, Jason forced her onto her bed. She felt tears pouring down her cheeks, but she couldn't get him off of her. He was strong. He took off his shirt and hers……………**

**Brooke woke up an hour later in Chad's arms and Troy holding her hand.**

"Troy? Chad? Wha—what happened"?

**She sensed that neither of them wanted to answer the question.**

"Jason..he raped me didn't he"?

"Yeah, he did I'm so sorry Brooke", **Troy said kissing her forehead and wrapped his arms around her, trying not to cry. She was his younger sister and he had to protect her no matter what.**

"I can't believe I let this happen, I'm so stupid"!

"No, you're Brooke..it's not your fault", **Chad said with a sad look in his eyes.**

"Whatever, I have to go to school. What time is it"?

"No, you're not going. I forbid you from going to school today. Dad said it's ok too, so it's out of the question. Oh and Jason's off of the basketball team so you won't have to see him during your cheerleading practice".

"Thanks, I guess I will stay home".

"Good, if Sharpay comes for some reason ask her to stay here and not to go back home. Got it? "

"Yeah, bye".

"We love you Brooke", **Chad and Troy said at the same time.**

"Aww thanks, I love you guys too. Bye see you after school".


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: OMG I am ****soooo**** sorry for not updating for so long! This is the last chapter of this story, so I hope you guys enjoyed it and will like the final chapter.**

**ATTENTION ONE TREE HILL AND HANNAH MONTANA FANS: My next story will be a one tree hill story but instead with Hannah Montana characters, so I hope fans of both or people who enjoy reading my stories will read them. Thanks**** and enjoy.**

**Chapter 11**

**Brooke fell asleep once Chad and Troy left to school and woke up an hour later. Sitting down in the kitchen, Brooke noticed a Dunkin' Donuts medium cup obviously meant for her. Yep, pumpkin latte she thought happily as she tasted it and realized that Troy probably brought it over for her during his free-block. She began doing the previous nights homework when the doorbell rang. She was afraid to open it but decided it was the right thing to do. She slowly opened it and was shocked at who she saw.**

"RYAN"!! Brooke screamed happily, giving him a hug.

"Hey, Brooke. How've you been"?

"I've been okay, but wow how've you been? The last time we talked was over December break and now it's February."

"Not too bad, thanks. I've missed you though".

"I missed you too, so how's boarding school without me"?

"Boring, it was so much better with you around".

"Awww thanks, I'm flattered". **She said laughing.**

"Sooo, why don't you sit down? Troy and Sharpay should be back from school soon".

"Ok, thanks. Yeah I guess I'll wait. We can catch up on anything that's been going on our lives while we wait".

"Sounds good," **Brooke said smiling as she made him some coffee.**

**In a couple of hours, Troy, ****Sharpay**** and Chad came home. Once Troy opened the door and ****Sharpay**** saw ****who**** was there she shrieked.**

"Oh, Ryan..I've missed you soooo much"!** She said jumping into his arms and giving him a hug.**

"I really missed you too, so how's dad been"?

"Oh the usual…hitting, swearing, name-calling. What else is new"?

"Wow, sorry Shar that sucks. Don't worry, that's why I'm here though".

"Wait a second, Ryan how do you know Brooke"? **Troy asked curiously.**

"Oh, we went to boarding school together", **Brooke and Ryan answered at the same time.**

"Yeah, Ryan was like a big brother to me away from home".

"Well thanks man, for taking care of my sister".

"Yeah and my girlfriend", **Chad added smiling.**

"No prob. So Shar, want to hear why I'm back"?

"Yeah, come on stop dragging out so much"!

"Okay, well remember when mom and dad got divorced, mom left us money in our bank accounts just in cause we ever needed to escape"?

"Yeah, so….? Come on, don't keep me waiting Ry"!

"Well, I checked how much money she left us and all together she left us one million dollars!! So, I bought a house that cost 2,000 dollars that's right next door to the Bolton house, except to the right of it(their previous house was to the left). That way we don't have to see dad anymore and live in that house when he's in rehab and be afraid of him coming back to get us".

"Wait…slow down! A house? One million dollars? Dad..rehab"?

"Yeah, well I called the rehab facility and they are taking him away for a year to stop violence. If he doesn't stop they will either keep him in rehab a couple more years or send him to jail".

"Finally, freedom!"

"I know Shar, isn't it great"? **He said hugging his sister.**

"Great, now when Troy's being a pain in my butt I can escape to the Evans house", **Brooke said jokingly.**

"Haha, very funny Brooke", **Troy said hugging his sister.**

"Guys, what are we still doing here? We need to throw a house warming party for these two"! **Chad said excitedly.**

"Okay, umm I'll call Taylor, Martha, Zeke, Kelsi and everyone else".

"Troy you get the food".

"Chad, you get the DJ".

"What about us"? **Sharpay**** and Ryan asked at the same time.**

"You guys don't have to do anything, it's your night to relax".** Brooke smiled.**

"Okay guys..ready? Begin"! **Brooke said and everyone began grabbing their ****cellphones**** and calling their friends, the local food places and the hottest DJ they knew. For the first time in a while, there was nothing in anyone's way of having a good time. Everything was finally peaceful.**

**The end!!**


End file.
